puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Semper Fi Royale
The Semper Fi Royale is a crew that sails the Sage Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Rogue Pirates of Sage. History The Semper Fi Royale was founded by Larachelle, former fleet officer of The Republic Army. Larachelle and the another fleet officer, Powerfulgirl, wanted a change. They started what was called The Semper Fi Royale, since Larachelle's grandfather as a marine. Leading this crew into its fast establishment, they gathered a few others from The Republic Army. Later the downfall of the crew came, and most of the pirates became either dormant or left. Although The Semper Fi Royale dropped in fame and was fighting weaker than ever, they still managed to sail safely. Larachelle and Powerfulgirl left the crew and the leadership of the crew passed to Captain Bengree and First Mate Epic. The pair decided to change the promotion requirements of the crew to be stat based, citing that, a crew cannot increase in fame and win battles with loyal greenies. When Bengree came out of retirement in may 2008. He decided to run the crew like as it was before, based on loyalty and trust, but still The Semper Fi Royale crew fails to recruit high numbers and increase in fame. Public Statement Captain “Bengree” has come out of retirement to restore “The Semper Fi Royale” back to its former glory. Crew Articles There are a few simple rules/guidelines that you need to follow: -No offending language towards anyone. -Do not lose your temper. -Always listen to the commanding officer, and try to give them as much attention towards a sea battle. -But most important of all, Have fun!!! Promotion Requirements This Crew is not based on how good you are, but it helps. The “Crew Ranks” are based on trust and loyalty and to ascend through the ranks you will need to show the following characteristics: *Jobbing pirate: Need only apply at a notice bored. *Cabin person: Need only ask a officer, or a crew member with a higher rank to recruit you as part of are crew. *Pirate: To become a pirate you will need to show loyalty to a crew member with a higher rank, by completing a pillage. You will also need a Pirate badge that can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe. *Officer: The rank of officer will be reworded to those who have shown trust and loyalty to The Semper Fi Royale and its crew both above and below you in rank. You will also need a Officer badge that can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe. *Fleet Officer: The rank of Fleet officer is similar to that of a officer, you will need to show the same trust and loyalty to The Semper Fi Royale and its crew both above and below you in rank, but you will need to have a ship of you own.You will also need a “Officer badge ” that can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe. *Senior Officer: For this rank you will need to show out standing loyalty and determination to The Semper Fi Royale and its crew, by helping on pillages, recruiting new members, having a small number of ships and overall enthusiasm. You will also need a SeniorOfficer Badge that can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe. *Captain: To become the captain of The Semper Fi Royale, you will need to show all the characteristics of the lower ranks. The rank of captain can only be passed down to a senior officer and this will be when the current captain of The Semper Fi Royale chooses to retire. Like all ranks you will need the appropriate badge, which is the Captain badge that can be purchased from the Palace Shoppe.